QG des Avengers
by FanWarriors
Summary: Que leur quartier général se situe dans la Tour Avengers ou dans le Nouveau Complexe Avengers, ces super-héros se retrouvent toujours pour vivre des moments forts ensemble. - Recueil de textes sur les Avengers, toutes compositions d'équipe confondues, multi-shipping. [Multi-contributeurs]
1. Double mariage

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#1 - Double mariage chez les Avengers**

Les Avengers sont loin d'être des gens ordinaires, et ils font rarement les choses comme les autres, c'est bien connu. C'est donc grâce – ou à cause, tout dépend du point de vue – à cette particularité que Tony et Pepper décidèrent de se marier le même jour que Clint et Natasha, lors d'une même cérémonie.

Tous leurs compagnons super-héros et leur entourage accueillirent cette double excellente nouvelle avec joie, et ils furent tous conviés au double mariage.

Les préparatifs furent vite bouclés et les cartons d'invitation envoyés dans un temps record – en même temps, à quatre tout va plus vite.

Le jour-J, tout le monde quitta la Tour Stark, point de ralliement, et se dirigea vers la mairie, puis à l'église. Clint et Natasha furent les premiers à prononcer leurs vœux d'amour éternels, suivis par Tony et Pepper. Les deux couples scellèrent ensuite leur union ensemble en s'embrassant en même temps, sous les applaudissements de leurs invités, ainsi que devant le sourire géant et les larmes de joie de Thor, car le dieu était très touché par le bonheur de ses amis Midgardiens.

Cependant, d'après Tony, le plus important de la journée était la _méga-fête_ de la soirée – cela lui valut un regard noir de la part de sa toute nouvelle épouse, même si elle savait qu'il plaisantait – alors il en profita au maximum. Il se retrouva ivre en très peu de temps, tout comme Natasha – mais elle, elle était russe, tenta-t-elle plusieurs fois de se justifier d'une voix devenant de plus en plus pâteuse au fil de la soirée.

Après le double mariage et la double fête, venait la double nuit de noces, comme l'avait si bien fait remarquer Clint en lançant un regard plein de sous-entendus à Natasha. Pour toute réponse, cette dernière saisit l'arrière du crâne de son tout nouveau mari, et lui plongea la tête dans son assiette, écrasant du même coup la part de la pièce montrée qui s'y trouvait – ladite part eut besoin de cinq jours de RTT pour se remettre de ses multiples factures, et porta plainte contre la Veuve Noire. L'incident fit rire Thor de bon cœur, lui qui était presque aussi ivre que ses amis.

Revenons maintenant à cette histoire de double nuit de noces car je tiens à préciser que non il ne s'agit pas d'une partie à quatre ! Bande de pervers.

Et si j'en venais à la conclusion de cet OS ? Comme je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour les conclusions, je vais me contenter d'un banal : ils furent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leur vie et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. _(NdA : Nan, mais vous imaginez Tony et Natasha s'occuper d'enfants ? O_o')_

* * *

**Un texte assez daté qui traînait dans mes cartons, comme vous pouvez le constater avec le Clintasha qui était à l'époque encore tout à fait d'actualité (avant Age Of Ultron, donc), mais pourquoi pas en profiter quand même ;)**


	2. Les cookies de la discorde

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#2 - Les cookies de la discorde**

Tout avait commencé à cause d'une boîte de cookies laissée sur la table de la cuisine par Pepper. La jeune femme avait pensé que cela ferait plaisir aux Avengers.

Steve, qui se levait toujours avant tout le monde, fut le premier à voir la boîte. Dessus, Pepper avait laissé un mot sur un petit post-it :

_Chers Avengers, J'espère que ma petite surprise vous plaira.  
__\- Pepper Potts_

Il n'avait pas ouvert la boîte, préférant attendre que le reste des habitants de la Tour Avengers – anciennement Stark – se réveille.

Le deuxième à passer à côté de l'emballage fut Bruce. Le reste de la troupe s'éveilla au fil des heures, et le dernier à se lever fut bien évidemment Tony.

L'équipe des super-héros se rassembla autour de la table de la cuisine, sur l'ordre de Steve. Ce fut aussi lui qui ouvrit la fameuse boîte. _(NdA : Quel privilège ! xD)_

Le mystérieux contenu fut alors révélé au grand jour, et les réactions furent diverses. Steve était agréablement surpris. Natasha s'en fichait comme de la première balle qu'elle avait tiré. Clint était content comme un gamin devant une piscine de bonbons. Tony regardait les cookies avec envie. Thor n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il s'agissait car ce n'était pas Asgardien. Bruce n'eut plus de contrôle sur le Hulk, très friand de bonbons, et se transforma au beau milieu de la cuisine, mais heureusement sans faire beaucoup de dégâts.

\- Hulk aime cookies, grogna le géant vert _(NdA : Non, ce n'est pas un placement de produit, je vous l'assure)_. Hulk veut cookies !

\- Fais-toi plaisir, sers-toi, lui proposa gentiment Steve, surtout pour éviter de servir de hochet à leur ami vert.

Hulk ne se fit pas prier et enfourna une grande poignée de biscuits dans sa large bouche. Le seul bruit qu'on pouvait entendre dans la pièce était celui de sa mastication.

\- Ami Hulk, puis-je goûter au moins à l'un de ces cookies ? osa Thor. Nous n'avons pas de cela sur Asgard et je suis curieux de savoir quel goût cela a.

\- Pas question, refusa Hulk. Cookies de Hulk. Hulk pas partager cookies avec stupide dieu.

Clint n'avait rien écouté, et sa main avait imperceptiblement glissé vers la boîte pour attraper un biscuit avant qu'ils n'aient tous disparus dans l'estomac de leur ami. Hulk s'en aperçut lorsque Clint porta sa pâtisserie à sa bouche avec avidité.

\- LÂCHE ÇA ! tonna le géant. Touche pas cookies de Hulk. Hulk pas content, HULK SMASH ! _(NdA : Juste pour le fun ;P)_

Oups. Ils avaient énervé le Hulk. Les Avengers coururent hors de la cuisine afin d'aller chercher leurs armes, mais le géant s'élança à leur poursuite.

Clint prit le temps d'avaler le cookie qu'il avait charpardé. Tony en attrapa un avant de s'enfuir, et Thor se décida également à en goûter un. Il adora cette « pâtisserie midgardienne très surprenante ».

La course-poursuite s'acheva dans le salon, qui fut à nouveau sévèrement abîmé par le Hulk. L'équipe des super-héros arriva finalement à maîtriser le monstre vert, qui redevint Bruce Banner.

La crise passée, Tony, Clint et Thor foncèrent dans la cuisine dévorer les cookies qui avaient survécu à Hulk.

Les Avengers se souvinrent longtemps de cet incident, provoqué par de simples cookies, et de ce jour où le Hulk se mit en colère pour des biscuits, et où Iron Man, Hawkeye et Thor se chamaillèrent pour le dernier cookie de la boîte – ce fut finalement Tony qui l'avala, au nez et à la barbe de ses amis.

* * *

**Rien n'est sérieux dans cette histoire, parce que de temps en temps ça fait du bien d'écrire des conneries. L'idée m'était venue lorsque j'avais regardé la nouvelle série de dessins-animés « Avengers Assemble ». Dans l'un des épisodes, Falcon amène des cookies préparés par sa mère à la Tour pour les Avengers, et Hulk veut tout manger. xD**


	3. Cache-cache

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#3 - Cache-cache  
**

En voyant ses camarades affalés dans les canapés et fauteuils du salon de la Tour, tirant tous des tronches de zombies, Tony avait décrété que tout le monde devait se lever en quatrième vitesse et chercher une cachette quelconque dans la Tour. « Mais, parce qu'il y a un mais, personne ne va se planquer dans mon atelier », avait-il prévenu. Tellement de choses y étaient entassées qu'il fallait être un expert pour se frayer un chemin là-dedans.

Les Avengers avaient longuement râlé, mais s'étaient pliés de mauvaise grâce à cette partie de cache-cache impromptue.

En moins d'une demi-heure, Tony avait débusqué presque tout le monde. Seul Bucky manquait à l'appel. Ils le cherchèrent tous. À la fin de la journée, leur fouille s'était révélée infructueuse.

Steve s'inquiétait pour son petit ami. Soudain, un éclair de génie le traversa. Il descendit à l'atelier de Tony, s'empara d'un détecteur de métaux, qui trouverait le bras métallique de Bucky en un clin d'œil, et se promena dans toute la Tour avec l'appareil à la main.

Il trouva finalement l'ancien Winter Soldier dans l'un des bureaux du premier étage, affalé dans un sofa, la télécommande de l'écran plat à la main. Il tourna lentement la tête vers Steve, et haussa un sourcil devant l'expression de soulagement qui se dessinait sur le visage de son petit ami.

\- Ça fait des heures qu'on te cherche ! s'exclama Steve. Je me suis imaginé les pires scénarios.

Bucky prit l'air d'un enfant qu'on aurait surpris à faire un coup pendable.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Je sentais que j'avais trouvé la meilleure cachette, et comme personne ne venait me déranger, j'ai allumé la télé pour regarder _Dr. House_.

\- C'est pas grave, Buck. Je t'ai retrouvé, c'est le principal.

Bucky replia les jambes, et fit signe à Steve de s'affaler sur lui. Bientôt, les deux hommes étaient tous les deux plongés dans la rediffusion de la troisième saison du docteur le plus cynique du petit écran...


	4. Souvenir embarrassant

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#4 - ****Souvenir embarrassant**

Les Avengers passaient à tour de rôle pour tenter de soulever Mjölnir. Tony avait même requis l'aide de Rhodey et d'une partie de leurs armures respectives pour tenter d'attraper le marteau légendaire, qui restait collé sur la table comme si de la glue ultra ultra ultra forte l'y retenait contre son gré. Seul Steve avait réussi à faire bouger l'arme divine, manquant de faire tomber le sourire de Thor.

Le Dieu du Tonnerre avait un rictus moqueur étalé sur le visage, alors qu'il regardait ses amis le défier de la sorte. Rictus qu'il perdit rapidement alors que Clint faisait remarquer :

\- Tu ne devrais pas autant faire le malin, Thor. La première fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'étais pas plus capable que nous de soulever Mjölnir. T'as même failli pleurer comme un bébé.

Les super-héros éclatèrent d'un rire franc, tandis que Clint s'empressait de raconter la scène avec moult détails, et que Thor était parti bouder près du bar.

* * *

**Je me souviens parfaitement pourquoi Thor était privé de son marteau, mais j'ai préféré l'oublier pour le côté humoristique de la scène. Je trouve d'ailleurs assez dommage que Joss Whedon n'y ait pas fait référence dans le film...**


	5. Captain en musique

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#5 - ****Captain en musique**

Tony était tombé complètement par hasard sur un vieux film humoristique... datant des années 1940... autrement dit, un film d'une prestation scénique de Captain America, lorsque le Super Soldat était encore un outil de propagande.

Iron Man s'était écroulé de rire, et ne s'était évidemment pas fait prier de partager la vidéo à toute l'équipe des Avengers. L'hilarité avait gagné les rangs, mais Steve bouda pendant plusieurs jours.

\- C'est certainement ridicule, mais en contexte de guerre, le public a besoin d'être diverti mais aussi d'être encouragé à combattre, avait-il bougonné.

\- Imagine si tu avais fait la même chose à notre époque moderne, pouffa Tony. Captain America qui twerk sur une chanson de Beyoncé... oh là là, mais on devrait vraiment faire quelque chose comme ça !

Et Tony sortit en courant, avant que son idée de génie ne disparaisse. Steve se contenta de cacher son visage entre ses mains en soupirant.

* * *

**JE VEUX LA VIDÉO de Cap qui fait un twerk. Je veux voir Sa Sainteté le Fessier de Captain America _(ou bien le Cul de l'Amérique comme on dit maintenant)_ bouger au rythme de la musique ! x')**


	6. Lance-Rockets

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#6 - Lance-Rockets**

Tony Stark s'était dépassé sur la création de cette nouvelle arme, qui sera utilisée par la toute nouvelle équipe de super-héros. Il leur présenta donc... le Lance-Rockets !

Inspirée du raton-laveur modifié et amélioré du même nom, cette grosse mitraillette tirait une salve de ratons-laveurs enragés, qui eux-mêmes tenaient en main – ou plutôt, en patte – des mitraillettes standards, avec lesquelles ils tiraient dans le tas à balles réelles, et ce, alors qu'ils étaient toujours en vol.

Une arme ultime pour une nouvelle équipe ultime !

* * *

**Quelque chose me dit que les ennemis vont prendre leurs jambes à leur cou dès que les ratons-laveurs seront tirés xD**


	7. Captain Christmas

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#7 - Captain Christmas  
**

Tony sifflotait gaiement tout en s'affairant à la tâche dans son atelier. Le son habituel des chansons d'AC/DC, qui semblait chaque fois vouloir défoncer les baffles par lesquelles il sortait, avait été remplacé par des cantiques de Noël ou d'anciens tubes traitant de la même période de l'année. L'objet de son attention était caché derrière un rideau blanc, et lui même s'était presque entièrement caché derrière ce rideau afin de bien voir ce qu'il faisait.

C'est dans cette atmosphère plutôt joyeuse que Steve rentra dans l'atelier. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut le changement musical, et il en fut profondément étonné. Depuis quand Tony Stark arrivait-il à travailler sans le son assourdissant de son groupe préféré ?

La seconde fut le sourire chaleureux que lui offrit Tony en tournant la tête vers lui.

\- Alors, mon cher Cap, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes à t'aventurer dans les méandres de la Tour ?

Steve le considéra un instant avec une expression de surprise peinte sur son visage, avant de répondre.

\- Il se trouve que je n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur mon bouclier ni sur mon uniforme. Aurais-tu une idée d'où ils seraient passés ?

Tony se retourna vers son travail.

\- C'est étrange que tu viennes me voir pour une histoire d'affaires égarées, Cap. Je ne suis pas vraiment au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe chaque jour dans la Tour.

Il s'interrompit, repassa la tête derrière le large rideau blanc, et tritura quelque chose pendant quelques instants.

\- Cependant, il se trouve que je sais parfaitement où sont passées tes affaires, reprit Tony.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Ouaip. Attends juste une petite minute.

Tony se dépêtra du rideau, avant d'en attraper un bord. Il le tira sur toute sa longueur, dévoilant ce qui se cachait derrière.

Steve écarquilla les yeux. Son bouclier était entouré d'une guirlande électrique. Son costume était posé sur un mannequin, et était recouvert de guirlandes colorées. Sur son casque trônait fièrement un bonnet de Père Noël.

\- TADAAA ! s'exclama joyeusement Tony.

Steve se tourna vers lui, le regard blasé.

\- Quoi ? Y a un problème, Cap ? Mon petit cadeau ne te fait pas plaisir ? s'inquiéta le génie.

\- Si, si, il est très bien ton cadeau, le rassura le Super Soldat. Ça me fait plaisir de constater que tu as réussi à laisser tes armures de côté pendant un moment pour te consacrer à ce travail. Je trouve d'ailleurs que ces guirlandes sont du plus bel effet sur mon costume.

Tony fronça les sourcils, visiblement perdu.

\- Bah alors, si ça te plaît tant que ça, pourquoi t'as pas l'air si content que ça ?

\- Est-ce que tu t'es à nouveau rendu saoul et écouté des chansons de Noël ? lui demanda Steve.

Tony poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

\- Oui, ça se pourrait, marmonna-t-il.

Steve se fendit lui aussi d'un soupir, et s'avança vers Tony. Il entoura ses épaules de son bras musclé.

\- Si tu me promets de ne plus jamais le faire, alors j'accepte de me promener dans la Tour avec ce costume et ce bouclier personnalisés.

Tony leva vivement la tête vers lui, et ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une joie enfantine.

\- Tu ferais ça ? Sérieusement, Cap ?

\- Bien sûr que oui. C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait jamais offert pour Noël.

Le génie eut un sourire jusqu'au oreilles, que le blond lui rendit.

\- Alors, ça marche, lui accorda le brun. T'es bien plus sympa qu'Hawkeye, ajouta-t-il naïvement. Il n'a jamais voulu se servir de ses flèches agrémentées de clochettes.

Pour toute réponse, Cap l'attira dans ses bras pour une étreinte fraternelle.


	8. J'ai un cadeau pour toi !

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#8 - J'ai un cadeau pour toi !  
**

\- Tony ! appela Steve. Viens par ici, j'ai un cadeau pour toi !

Iron Man eut un mauvais pressentiment. Steve était plein de bonnes intentions, mais il avait des doutes sur le cadeau qu'il semblait déterminé à lui offrir.

Il se posta devant son ami, qui avait le dos tourné, occupé à attraper ce qu'il allait lui offrir. Lorsque Steve se retourna, Tony eut un mouvement de recul. Captain America était vêtu d'un pull tricoté main, de couleur bleue, avec ce qu'il semblait être son bouclier coiffé d'un bonnet de Père Noël cousu dessus.

Tony n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

\- Regarde ! fit le blond, qui n'avait pas remarqué la réaction de Tony. Je l'ai fait juste pour toi !

Joignant le geste à la parole, il brandit devant lui un autre pull, ressemblant étonnamment à celui qu'il portait, sauf que celui-là était rouge et représentait le masque d'Iron Man en son centre, bien entendu surmonté d'un autre bonnet rouge.

\- Euh... merci beaucoup Steve, fit Tony, qui ne souhaitait pas vexer son ami en critiquant ses talents de tricoteur.

L'ingénieur enfila son pull pour faire plaisir à Captain America, et ce dernier se concentra sur une nouvelle cible : Bucky Barnes.

\- Bucky ! appela à nouveau Steve. J'ai aussi un cadeau pour toi !

Le concerné échangea un rapide regard désespéré avec Tony, certain qu'il hériterait du même cadeau que lui.

En effet, cela ne loupa pas. Steve présenta à Bucky un pull vert, agrémenté du visage de l'ancien Winter Soldier grossièrement tricoté. Mais au contraire de Tony, il refusa d'enfiler le pull. Le blond tenta alors de le lui enfiler à sa place.

\- Enfin Bucky ! Arrête de bouger, je ne vais jamais pouvoir t'aider à le mettre !

\- Je ne veux pas de ton stupide pull, marmonna la voix de son ami, étouffée par le vêtement sur sa tête.

Le sourire de Steve disparut. Il reprit le pull avec lui et s'éloigna de Bucky. Tony passa alors derrière lui et lui colla un coup de coude entre les côtes.

\- Aïe, fit-il en grimaçant. Non mais ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ?

\- C'est toi qui déraille, répondit Tony à voix basse. Tu viens de vexer Steve en refusant de porter le pull qu'il t'a offert !

Bucky leva les yeux au ciel.

\- J'exige que tu ailles immédiatement t'excuser et que tu mettes ce fichu vêtement, ne serait-ce qu'aujourd'hui ! vociféra Tony.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je t'obéirais ?

\- Parce que tu es actuellement sous mon toit.

Bucky soupira et s'exécuta. Le sourire de Steve réapparut, au grand soulagement de Tony, et Captain America continua sa distribution de cadeaux au reste de l'équipe.


	9. Action ou vérité ?

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#9 - Action ou vérité ?  
**

L'approche des fêtes de fin d'année avait poussé Tony à inviter tous ses amis Avengers passer les derniers jours du mois de décembre à la Tour qui portait leur nom. Ravis de partager des moments ensemble loin des combats, ils avaient tous accepté.

C'était donc pour cela qu'ils étaient tous rassemblés, en ce vendredi soir, dans le salon, à organiser une partie d' _« action ou vérité »_. Bruce s'était lui-même mis de côté, pensant que le Hulk allait sortir s'il s'énervait trop ou s'il relâchait son attention. Alors il avait proposé de tirer au sort les gages proposés par ses coéquipiers. Chacun des autres Avengers avait marqué deux exemples d'actions et deux exemples de vérités sur un bout de papier, puis il les avait mélangé séparément dans deux boîtes différentes.

Le premier tour de table commença avec Natasha.

\- Action ou vérité ? questionna Bruce.

\- Vérité, répondit la rousse.

Le scientifique tira au sort un des petits bouts de papier.

\- Si tu devais embrasser quelqu'un dans cette pièce, ce serait qui ?

La jeune femme ne mit pas longtemps à répondre, même si on sentait qu'elle détestait ce type de questions.

\- Clint.

L'intéressé tapa joyeusement dans ses mains, comme un enfant surexcité, et affichait un sourire qui lui faisait trois fois le tour du visage.

Après Natasha, vint Tony.

\- Action ou vérité ?

\- Action, fit bravement l'ingénieur.

\- Échange de t-shirt avec ton voisin de droite.

Tony fixa Thor d'un drôle de regard. Le dieu blond éclata de rire, et les deux hommes se plièrent au gage avec un certain manque d'entrain. Nulle description ici des tablettes de chocolat de l'Asgardien, nous pouvons simplement dire que Natasha les jaugea d'un regard appréciateur. Tony se retrouva bientôt avec t-shirt beaucoup trop grand, dans lequel il flottait, et Thor d'un t-shirt trop petit, et dont les coutures craquaient dangereusement au niveau des épaules.

Thor était donc en lice pour le prochain tirage au sort.

\- Action ou vérité ?

\- Vérité !

\- Avec quel type de vêtement dors-tu ?

\- Je dors nu, affirma Thor sans le moindre complexe.

\- Okay, donc on va éviter d'aller le réveiller, même s'il dort jusqu'à six heures du soir, rit Sam.

Sa blague réussit même à faire sourire Natasha.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Steve.

\- Action ou vérité ?

\- Vérité.

\- Quel type de sous-vêtements portes-tu maintenant ?

Les joues du Super Soldat rosirent un peu.

\- Un boxer.

Bucky passa en suivant. L'ancien assassin russe était étroitement collé à Steve, comme s'il craignait que celui-ci ne s'échappe.

\- Action ou vérité ?

\- Action.

\- Roule une pelle à ton voisin de gauche.

Bucky et Steve écarquillèrent les yeux.

\- Ah ! s'exclama Tony. Celle-là, c'est peut-être moi qui l'ai écrite.

Tony Stark, ou comment tendre le bâton pour se faire frapper.

\- Tu me le paieras, Stark, maugréa Bucky.

Sans plus de cérémonie, celui-ci se tourna vivement vers Steve et colla ses lèvres aux siennes. D'abord surpris, le blond se tendit, puis se laissa faire. La langue de son ami se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la sienne. Quelques secondes plus tard, tout était fini, Bucky s'étant déjà détourné, l'air gêné.

\- Wow, murmura Clint.

Les joues de Steve s'embrasèrent. Heureusement pour lui, l'attention de ses coéquipiers se reporta vite sur Sam, le prochain sur la liste.

\- Action ou vérité ?

\- Action.

\- Tu dois t'asseoir sur les genoux de ton voisin de gauche pendant un tour.

Sam et Clint se fixèrent.

\- Pourquoi ça pouvait pas tomber sur ton voisin de droite ? se plaignit Hawkeye.

\- Parce qu'il a déjà l'air très occupé par Steve, se moqua Sam.

Bucky le fusilla du regard.

\- Ça, c'était pour la fois où tu m'as arraché une aile, railla Falcon.

Avant que l'ancien Winter Soldier ne se jette sur lui pour lui infliger la correction de sa vie, Sam se précipita sur les genoux de Clint.

\- Protège-moi, je t'en supplie, implora Falcon en riant.

Pour toute réponse, Hawkeye le serra dans ses bras d'une façon comique. D'ailleurs, c'était déjà au tour de l'archer.

\- Action ou vérité ?

\- Vérité. Quel type d'action espères-tu que je fasses avec un oiseau collé contre moi ?

\- Oiseau toi-même, marmonna Sam.

\- Quel Avengers – au masculin – est le plus beau ?

Clint écarquilla les yeux.

\- C'est possible de ne pas répondre ?

\- Non, lui rétorqua Bruce.

\- ... Bucky, répondit-il d'une voix si basse que personne ne l'entendit.

\- Répète un peu plus fort, s'il te plaît.

\- Bucky, réaffirma-t-il un peu plus haut.

Le concerné se tourna vers lui, visiblement surpris. Tony semblait blessé dans son amour-propre.

\- Comment ça, _Bucky _? s'énerva-t-il. Je suis Tony Stark, nom de Dieu, c'était moi la bonne réponse à donner !

\- Jaloux, Stark ? railla Bucky.

Tony lui tira la langue.

\- Encore pire qu'un enfant... soupira Bruce. On recommence, deuxième tour. Natasha : Action ou vérité ?

\- Action.

\- Si tu es une femme, montre ton soutien-gorge. Si tu es un homme, montre ton caleçon, lit calmement Bruce.

Natasha soupira mais s'exécuta. Toute l'assemblée put ainsi profiter de la vue de son soutien-gorge bleu nuit, au grand embarras de Steve.

\- Tony, c'est à toi. Action ou vérité ?

\- Vérité.

\- As-tu déjà embrassé l'une des personnes se trouvant dans la pièce ? Si oui, qui ?

\- Nan, je n'ai jamais eu l'honneur d'embrasser un Avenger – et encore moins _une_ Avenger.

Natasha lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Thor : Action ou vérité ?

\- Action.

\- Fais un bisou à ton voisin de gauche n'importe où.

Tony eut un mouvement de recul, mais Natasha le retint et le poussa dans la direction de Thor. Le dieu opta pour un simple baiser sur la joue, pas fou.

\- Steve, c'est à toi : Action ou vérité ?

\- Action, choisit le blond.

\- Fais un strip-tease (tu peux garder tes sous-vêtements). Tu ne remets pas tes vêtements avant le tour suivant.

\- Ah, celle-ci aussi est de moi, commenta distraitement Tony.

Bucky donna l'impression d'avoir de soudaines envies de meurtres. Steve rougit, et Thor plaqua Tony contre son torse pour le faire taire.

\- Lâche-moi, je veux voir le spectacle, geignit l'ingénieur.

Alors que Steve se levait, Tony – maintenant libéré de l'emprise de Thor – sortait son téléphone.

\- On ne filme pas, Stark, lui interdit Bruce.

\- Mais-euuuuh ! C'est un grand moment dans l'histoire de l'Amérique ! Je veux en garder un souvenir objectif.

Bruce le fusilla du regard, alors Tony rangea son téléphone... après avoir demandé à JARVIS, dans un court message, de garder précieusement l'enregistrement fait par les caméras de surveillance.

Bucky regardait d'un regard appréciateur Steve se débarrasser de ses vêtements un à un. Ce n'était pas un strip-tease comme un professionnel pouvait en faire, mais le simple fait de voir Captain America se dénuder devant tout le monde en valait la peine. Le blond se retrouva bientôt en boxer, sa fantastique musculature finalement dévoilée au grand jour. Tony, Bucky et Natasha se délectèrent de cette vision, bien que de manière vaguement moqueuse pour la dernière. Steve se rassit précipitamment, le visage rouge.

\- Bucky : Action ou vérité ?

\- Vérité.

\- Tony doit inventer un gage / une question.

\- Youpi ! s'écria joyeusement le concerné. Je me demandais justement si tu avais apprécié le strip-tease de notre cher Captain ?

\- Ce n'était pas désagréable à regarder, avoua Bucky, alors que Steve lui jeta un regard teinté d'embarras.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je savais que tu allais répondre ça, se moqua Tony. Bref, on peux continuer, je pense.

\- Tout à fait d'accord, approuva Bruce. Sam, tu es maintenant libéré de ton gage, et donc tu peux quitter les genoux de Clint.

\- Noooon, reste-là, s'exclama Hawkeye en voyant Falcon regagner sa place. Tu me tenais chaud, t'étais comme une espèce de bouillotte. Mais du genre vivante.

Sam rit, Tony regarda l'archer d'un drôle d'air, mais personne ne fit de commentaires.

\- Sam : Action ou vérité ?

\- Vérité !

\- Quel est ton talent caché ?

\- Je suis très fort en karaoké.

\- Il nous reste donc Clint. Action ou vérité ?

\- Action !

\- Fais le tour des autres joueurs à cloche-pied.

Hawkeye se leva et sautilla sur sa jambe gauche tout autour des canapés avant de se rasseoir.

\- On fait une troisième manche ou on arrête ? Questionna Bruce.

\- Je pense qu'on a assez malmené les autres, répondit Tony. On arrête.

Ils furent unanimement du même avis. Steve s'empressa de se rhabiller, sous le regard amusé de ses coéquipiers.

« C'était une drôle de soirée » pensa Bruce, « mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'est bien amusés. »

* * *

**HOLY KENOBI, vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point je me suis éclatée en écrivant ça *.* (On signe où pour avoir notre propre strip-tease de Steve Rogers, au fait ? :p)**


	10. Le Cul de l'Amérique

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#10 - Le Cul de l'Amérique**

La mission solo avait tourné court pour Steve. Heureusement, il avait eu le temps d'activer son traceur GPS pour alerter le reste des Avengers, avant d'être capturé et proprement assommé.

Les Avengers déboulèrent en trombe dans la base ennemie secrète. Ils ne firent pas vraiment dans la dentelle : Iron Man utilisa ses lasers pour découper une large ouverture dans l'un des murs extérieurs du vieil entrepôt désaffecté. Pure coïncidence, il ouvrit le mur au niveau de la pièce où Steve était détenu.

L'équipe rentra, et quelques uns se lancèrent à la poursuite des deux geôliers de Steve.

Le reste eut le plaisir insoupçonné de découvrir le mythique Captain America dans une situation compromettante.

Steve, toujours inconscient, avait les poignets ligotés, était allongé à plat ventre… et il était nu comme un ver.

Ses ennemis avaient clairement eu l'idée de le désaper de son uniforme après l'avoir plongé dans le noir.

Tony partit dans un fou rire. Bucky se renfrogna devant cette réaction enfantine, et vint s'agenouiller près de la tête de son petit ami. Doucement, il le secoua pour le réveiller, et dénoua ses liens.

Alors que Steve ouvrait péniblement ses grands yeux bleus, et que Tony immortalisait l'instant sur son StarkPhone, Natasha fouillait la pièce, remplie de bric à brac, à la recherche d'une couverture - en passant, elle n'avait pas loupé l'occasion de mater le Cul de l'Amérique si distinctement dévoilé, bien évidemment.

Finalement, Steve tenta de se redresser sur ses coudes en grimaçant, mais Bucky l'arrêta, presque catastrophé :

\- Je ne ferais pas ça, si j'étais toi. Les types qui t'ont assommé et ligoté ont apparemment jugé utile de te mettre à poil. Autant ça ne me dérange pas personnellement, autant il y a Stark debout juste derrière nous qui n'a apparemment pas l'intention d'en perdre une miette.

Steve soupira et se laissa retomber. Au même moment, Natasha poussa un cri de victoire, et revint vers eux en brandissant triomphalement une petite couverture brune.

\- Elle est un peu râpeuse et poussiéreuse, fit-elle en la lançant vers Bucky, mais c'est mieux que rien.

Bucky en entoura les hanches de Steve, masquant le fameux fessier, tellement notable qu'il avait hérité d'un surnom. Steve se redressa à nouveau, et enveloppa également, d'un geste brusque, ses bijoux de famille du tissu rugueux. Juste à temps, car Tony avait fait le tour pour tenter… un angle de prise de vue différent.

Le regard toujours un peu vitreux à cause du coup qu'il avait reçu sur la tête, Steve se cramponna au bras métallique de Bucky pour enfin se remettre sur ses jambes. Il garda soigneusement la couverture serrée autour de lui.

\- Dommage, j'y étais presque, commenta Tony en rangeant son StarkPhone. Mais bon, on aura toujours pu se régaler de la vue inégalée sur le Cul de l'Amérique, et maintenant sur les Pecs et les Abdos de l'Amérique.

Steve rosit, mais Bucky lança un regard meurtrier à Tony, qui ricanait encore.

* * *

**Bien sûr que tous les Avengers ont plus ou moins une attirance sexuelle pour Steve, ce n'est absolument pas le reflet des opinions de l'autrice xDD**


End file.
